


5 times Kurosawa tries being cute at home, and 1 time in public

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: It's no secret that Kurosawa finds Adachi adorable. Adachi finds Kurosawa pretty cute too.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 305





	5 times Kurosawa tries being cute at home, and 1 time in public

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. OOC, but this side of Kurosawa is for Adachi only. Based off the scene in ep 6 when Kurosawa thinks he's immature for being jealous, while Adachi thinks he's cute.

1\. 

It's no secret that Kurosawa finds his boyfriend(!!) Adachi adorable. 

Adachi blushing as he stammers out that he finds Kurosawa's pouting cute sometimes make Kurosawa blank out, until he realises that it's okay to show his emotions to Adachi. 

That he's allowed to show his excitement, and express his feelings openly is something that Kurosawa still needs to learn to get used to, and he hopes that this giddy feeling will last for a long, long time. 

For all that Kurosawa finds Adachi's natural behaviour and reactions endearing, Adachi doesn't really do any cute actions. Kurosawa decides to start bit by bit. 

After a long day, a freshly showered Kurosawa finds Adachi preparing some ingredients for dinner. They often do dinner together, and Adachi's a quick learner. 

Kurosawa wraps himself over his boyfriend(!! he squealed internally) and drops his head in the crook of Adachi's neck. Adachi gives a small smile as he continues peeling the carrots. 

"I'm recharging with my boyfriend," Kurosawa sighs, and nuzzles into Adachi. "Help me make dinner, and I'll hug you more later," Adachi promises, laughing as he nudges a unwilling Kurosawa off to a bowl of vegetables. 

"I was thinking of having roasted vegetables today," says Adachi, lifting Kurosawa's damp towel off his neck. Kurosawa wants to turn to kiss Adachi, but he moves away before that. 

Adachi apparently notices that, as he waits for Kurosawa to put the knife down before dropping a kiss on the back of his neck. Kurosawa blinks in surprise, and promptly plants his own kiss on Adachi. They smile at each other, then continue to prepare dinner. 

\-----  
2\. 

On another day, Kurosawa gets Adachi to feed him. 

He likes to feed Adachi and see him enjoy the food Kurosawa makes for him. This time, they're at home (together, they stay together, Kurosawa's mind helpfully supplies) and having a late lunch on the weekend. 

They're sharing a plate of fried rice, soup, and vegetables on the side. Kurosawa sees Adachi pick up a slice of vegetable and stops. Adachi also stops and looks at Kurosawa. 

Kurosawa says, "Kiyoshi, can you give me that vegetable?" (Adachi grins to himself when he remembers that Kurosawa's voice cracked twice the first time he said Adachi's first name.) 

As Adachi brings his chopsticks over to Kurosawa's bowl, Kurosawa points to himself. "To me," he says. Adachi blinks. Then he feeds a slightly blushing Kurosawa with a giddy smile. 

Adachi thinks Kurosawa can be rather cute. 

\-----  
3\. 

Kurosawa thinks Adachi is a delight to look at. Whether Adachi is smiling, eating, sleeping, concentrating, drawing, waking up from a nap, or, in this instance, frowning at Kurosawa for getting a bruise on his forehead. 

Even his frown is nice to look at, Kurosawa thinks, though he should frown less at me. Oh! Does he think I frown too much? I should ask - 

"Ouch!" Kurosawa winces as Adachi presses down on the bruise. "I asked you if it hurt," Adachi is still frowning, though his tone and touch are gentle. 

"It doesn't hurt now," Kurosawa reassures him. "Don't lie. You can tell me if it hurts. It's green and purple now," Adachi shows him the mirror. It really is a large, and admittedly painful, bruise. 

"How did you get injured?" Adachi asks as he rubs balm on Kurosawa's forehead. 

"I was thinking about you, and I didn't notice the new clothes hook we fixed on the wall." Kurosawa states truthfully. 

To be more precise, Kurosawa was thinking about how Adachi still blushes sometimes when Kurosawa helps him with his ties. Then he started thinking about how nice Adachi looked in suits, and how he would look like for their wedding. 

Neither of them had brought up wedding plans yet, despite living together for a while. Kurosawa kept his daydreams to himself, and walked straight into their bedroom wall. The resulting thump and "Ow!" brought Adachi running over to check on him. 

"There, I'm done," says Adachi. Kurosawa looks at Adachi capping the balm, then says, "One more thing. You have to kiss me better." 

Adachi blinks at him, and laughs. "No one would believe me if I said you're the cutest!"  
"Cutest? Does that mean you think you're cute too?" Kurosawa teases Adachi. It's fun, knowing that they can say things like this freely to each other. 

"I showed you how to be cute!" Adachi proclaims, pink in the face, then both of them burst out laughing. 

Kurosawa hums, and Adachi gives him a quick peck. Kurosawa frowns, and Adachi cups his face and kisses him all over, until both of them start laughing again. 

\-----  
4\. 

Kurosawa plans their(!!) couple outfit(!!) for their date(!!) that day. Adachi notices Kurosawa smiling to himself and pauses to watch his boyfriend pop out literal hearts around him. 

It's not the exact same outfit. Their colours are complementary and everyone looking at them will see that they match, Kurosawa nods to himself. 

Adachi, now with more time, love and experience, can tell apart Kurosawa's various expressions. He debates telling Kurosawa about noticing him like that, then realises that Kurosawa would probably be over the moon when he knows that Adachi is attentive to all the small things about him. 

Feeling confident in that, Adachi waits for the next few days after their date as he practices how to phrase this to Kurosawa. 

He notes down more expressions too, as Adachi sometimes wonders if he got some wrong. 

After a long, brutal day of back-to-back hours long meetings, both of them order take-out, too exhausted to cook. 

As they settle down for the night, Adachi brings up Kurosawa's expressions. He starts off about noticing Kurosawa's frustrated face in the office today, and points out his slight frown - "Yes, like that, you're making that face now," as he presses a finger lightly and starts stroking Kurosawa's face. 

Adachi continues his narration of Kurosawa's expressions as Kurosawa gradually relaxes. He giggles through some parts, especially the heart eyes, and the way Kurosawa blanks out sometimes when Adachi does something. 

Kurosawa snuggles into Adachi and tries not to cry at how overwhelmed he is. 

Adachi is always so attentive to him and his moods, how accepting Adachi is when he is being petty, or particularly frustrated, how Adachi will never make fun of Kurosawa for being in love with him. 

Adachi seems to know what Kurosawa is feeling, as he says quietly, "I want to learn more about you. I want to pay you as much attention as you do to me. I want to be there for you. As long as possible. I promise." 

Kurosawa tucks himself snugly into Adachi for the rest of the night. 

\-----  
5\. 

Kurosawa has never done this to anyone before. Other than his family, mostly his older sister, no one has managed to get Kurosawa to behave quite like this. 

Then there's Adachi. Kind, brilliant, wonderful Adachi, the only one he wants to grow old with, the love of his life - 

Who has given him a gift. A colour sketch of Kurosawa looking out the window during the day. Perfectly shaded and incredibly realistic, the curtains flowing slightly in the wind. His hair ruffled, exactly like his bedhead in the mornings. 

He's shown wearing his favourite pyjama top, or rather his new and only favourite pyjamas after Adachi had complimented him and secretly got a matching set for himself. 

Kurosawa thinks he wants to marry Adachi. It's not a new thought. He has blurted out that he wants Adachi to stay with him and wants to cook for him for the rest of his life (if possible, their lives) the first time Adachi was invited to stay over. 

Kurosawa wants to marry Adachi and he wants Adachi to know that he wants to marry him. Kurosawa also wants Adachi to actually want to get married, not just because he was too nice to turn Kurosawa down. 

"This piece is beautiful, Kiyoshi." Kurosawa looks at Adachi with so much love and gratitude that Adachi feels like tearing up. Both of them continously find the other amazing for loving them as they are. 

Adachi goes on one knee and Kurosawa stands frozen. Adachi stammers something unintelligible and ends up half-shouting through nerves that he wants to draw Yuichi in his wedding suit. "I mean! We could get some days off and go overseas together for both the wedding and the honeymoon....if..if you.." 

Kurosawa's eyes go wide. "Are you - are you asking me to marry you?" Adachi nods, blushing a furious red and Kurosawa has never wanted to draw so badly so he can immortalise this moment. 

He puts down the art piece carefully on the table, helps Adachi stand, wraps him in a tight hug and whines long and loud. 

Adachi pats Kurosawa in surprise and uncertainty at first, before hugging him properly. Kurosawa can feel Adachi vibrating in silent laughter as he continues whining. 

"I wanted to ask you first, Kiyoshi!" Kurosawa goes on about looking at rings and suits and gets Adachi to laugh out loud when he mentions the time he got a bruise, by walking into a wall as he was daydreaming about Adachi during their wedding. 

"You always say that I'm cute. I think you're way cuter. And you're extra cute for being like this only for me," Adachi says. And gets a beautifully pink Kurosawa in return. 

"I want you to keep drawing me forever," Kurosawa blurts out. Adachi pauses. "Is that a yes?" He asks. Kurosawa says, "Yes, I want to marry you," nodding almost bashfully. Adachi is definitely drawing this image from memory. 

Adachi reverently lifts Kurosawa's left hand and kisses his ring finger. Kurosawa buries himself into Adachi and whines again, while Adachi says "I love you," over and over. 

\------  
+1 

Kurosawa and Adachi decide to set up an online account to stream and record their wedding videos. 

They send the link to their friends and some family members before travelling together. 

This means that somehow, Fujisaki, who had become close to Rokkaku, who was no longer a newbie, found herself invited to Tsuge's flat with Wataya as well to watch the live wedding stream. 

After a round of introductions, Tsuge receives a video call from Adachi, who announces that they're getting ready! 

They all wave and cheer at the camera, and Adachi grins. "I didn't expect Adachi senpai to be - well, that good looking," Rokkaku muses.  
Apparently, Adachi can hear that through his earpiece, because he winks and says, "You should see Yuichi." 

Tsuge is already in tears, and they haven't reached the actual wedding venue. Minato passes him a glass of water before he dehydrates himself. 

Tsuge had offered to help them with their vows, but both Kurosawa and Adachi had firmly decided to write their own vows instead. 

By the time they get to the wedding venue, Tsuge has used up half a tissue box, and Fujisaki is passing him her own tissues. Minato puts down an entire pitcher of water this time. 

Adachi sets up the tripod and camera facing the aisle, so they can all see the couple walk down the aisle holding hands. When they recite their vows, everyone is crying. Rokkaku blows his nose while Fujisaki doesn't know how Tsuge is watching through his tears. 

After the vows, Kurosawa whispers something into Adachi's ear. Adachi laughs and nods at what he says. 

They all wait, and everyone cheers loudly when Adachi dips Kurosawa for their kiss. 

\-----

People would be surprised to know that Kurosawa is the one who acts cute in the relationship. 

Kurosawa thinks that since Adachi is naturally cute, he should try to match his husband, after all.


End file.
